


The World Needs

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [82]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Vegeta, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 15th: The World Needs - 300 words - The world needs more femslash. I'm thinking some sassy cuddles will fit the bill quite nicely. It doesn't matter whether you use in-universe women or genderswap your favorite peep(s).
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Drabble Ball Z [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The World Needs

“Oh come on, pookie, don’t be like that.”

“Don’t ‘pookie’ me! This is _bullshit_! You can rot in hell with the rest of your pathetic race!” 

“Awww, did you have a bad day in the gravity chamber?” Bulma sidled closer and gently toyed with the hair of the woman beside her. “Did you break all the bones in your legs again?”

Vegeta snarled and batted Bulma’s hand away. Fury blazed bright in her dark eyes.

“Oh, Veggie, c’mon now.” Bulma was vaguely aware that she was cooing now. Vegeta was _so hot_ when she was mad. Her spiked hair got even spikier, the fire in her eyes blazed even brighter. When she was really furious she even flushed high in the points of her cheeks, something that made Bulma’s heart flutter.

“Don’t call me _Veggie_ ,” Vegeta growled. “I _hate_ that name!”

“Yeah, I know.” Bulma smirked. Vegeta scowled. Before Bulma could goad further she was flipped upside down, carried on one of Vegeta’s shoulders. One of Vegeta’s arms secured behind her knees and one hand was placed delicately on her butt. Probably to ‘stabilise’ her. Totally no benefit for the Saiyan princess at all.

“We’ll see who’s the ‘pookie’ now!” Vegeta said triumphantly. Bulma started to laugh, pounding on the Saiyan amour Vegeta _insisted_ on wearing.

“Put me down, Vegeta!” Bulma’s laughter trailed to giggles that occasionally soared into a squeal of amusement and faux outrage as Vegeta made sharp turns and squeezed her butt at intervals. She was even swapping between the cheeks! Cheeky bitch!

“Not until you take back that _atrocious nickname_ ,” Vegeta said. She let out a little chuckle of her own as she spun in a tight circle. Bulma shrieked and grabbed at the blue spandex clad buttocks before her. Two could play at this game!


End file.
